Dance
by Sukii-Sama
Summary: For as long as they dance, they were God and his Angel, looking down upon humanity, unaffected by the frivolities of mortals, even while the world crumbled around them.


S-S: Feel free to flame or whatever. I wasn't so sure about this but decided to post it anyway juz cause I can.

I owneth not thy most elusive show, Naruto.

* * *

><p>The rain poured down heavily from the darkened skies of Amegakure. The wetness was constant here, and yet none but outsiders seemed to mind it. Despite the rain, the streets were fuller than ever today. The last inhabitants of the village were holding a festival. People milled through the jumbled-up streets, holding decorated umbrellas, all heading towards the main square. There in the center of the village was a large pavilion. Tents and booths for games and food were set up; their pastel tops were drops of color in the rain.<p>

High above the villagers on the streets, a young woman looked down upon the village, surveying the scene. She stood just out of reach of the rain, her dark blue hair blurring in with dreary wet background sky. Her face was beautiful, like an angel's, and yet so cold, so detached and unfeeling.

Konan knew the reason for the celebration, and she was one of the only people in the village who could freely admit it. Most of the civilians would say that it was an annual tradition. While that was partially true, there had indeed been a celebration around this time the previous year and the year before that, this year's festival was early. Everyone knew that time for them was ending.

It now only rained as an after effect of the atmosphere, no longer as the jutsu of the one who had ruled the village. That someone was gone now, and it seemed like the world was falling in his wake. Konan knew the truth of the matter.

The forces of all five great shinobi nations had joined, and even as Konan stood there, many ninja were on their way to put an end to Amegakure. As soon as it had been known that Pein and Akatsuki were controlling the village, that was the end of any discussion. The village must be destroyed, end of. Konan knew that the destruction that had been planned would not end in peace. Only Pein, and perhaps the Uzumaki boy were able to bring true peace to the world.

Another force, outside and beyond the five nations also traveled to Ame that night. Konan knew of Madara's plot to gain the Rinnegan. She knew, yet she also knew full well that what would happen, would happen, whether she fretted about the fact or not.

Things had changed so much, even though they looked the same. The village was the same, there was still a festival, and the rain still fell. Konan could still remember last year's celebration, back when Pein was still with her.

_Pein stood looking down at the village, Konan just behind him. As the two looked at the festival, the faint melody of a distant waltz from below flitted up to reach their ears. Pein turned to Konan and held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?" he asked, smiling ever so slightly._

_Konan took his hand and replied, "Only with you,"_

Oh how lucky she had been back then. When she was younger, one of her main issues was the simple choice of Nagato or Yahiko. She was lucky enough to have both growing up, and even when Yahiko died, she still had him in a way.

She dearly loved Nagato, and was devastated by his death, more than she would ever say. And that was one of the things she loved about this village. You could pretend it was rain.

_He placed his hand on her waist and grasped her free hand. Step to the left. Pein twirled Konan around. Step to the right, lean on the heel, lean forward. She twirled the opposite direction. Step backwards, and turn. _

_The villagers below danced to the beat, with Pein and Konan dancing along, perhaps not more than a second later. When Konan spun around, her black cloak would twirl out from under the ledge and catch the stray drop of rain. Pein pulled her back under the ledge and the two continued to circle. _

_There were only a few jinjuriki left to capture, and the peace that they had long sought after would soon be achieved. Everything was going just according to plan, as perfect as the dance. While the civilians below desired for umbrellas or raincoats, seeking shelter from the rain, Pein and Konan cared not about the wetness._

_For they were God and his Angel, and they looked down upon humanity, unaffected by the frivolities of mortals._

Konan now stood, facing the center of the room, ignoring the scene below that had previously occupied her interest. She held her hands up to an invisible partner, for her beloved Pein was not there to dance. She stepped to the left and twirled, dancing alone.

Her cloak billowed out in a circle as she spun around in a circle. Bright eyes closed to the world, picturing a dancer that was not there. Step, twirl, spin, step. She could feel Pein's hand in hers, his arm on her waist. He lead and she followed, God and his Angel, them and their dance. She hummed the faint tune and spun around, smiling at empty space.

From down below, there was a loud crash and a giant dust cloud surrounded the main gate. Multiple ninja broke through the gates of Ame, intent on destroying the village, or more specifically, Konan.

She stepped to the right and leaned back.

The villagers below screamed and ran, panicking. The few Ame-ninja looked around desperately, confused as to the multitude of attackers. Enemy ninja flooded into the square. The first few Ame-ninja that stood their ground were killed, their red blood mixing with the rain. Others were interrogated, civilians struck down in the disorder and panic.

Konan leaned forward and twirled.

The brightly colored tents from before collapsed, umbrellas hastily discarded in the urgency to run. Cries and screams tore through the air and then fell back to earth with the rain. A misplaced explosive tag took down a building with a deafening boom that resounded through the air. Two Ame-ninja took down one of the ninja from Kumo only to be hit with an earth style jutsu right after their short-lived victory. A small hand peeped out from underneath the rubble.

Blood and more blood mixed on the streets, too much to be able to be washed away by the rain. Ninja fell on both sides, though Ame was losing ground. Civilians were caught up in the fighting and slain out of fear. A few reinforcements arrived, a squad of three genin, the oldest not more than twelve. How long they would last was anyone's guess, though from the terrified looks on their faces, not long. Another building collapsed onto the fleeing crowd, no one stopping to help those trapped for fear of being killed themselves.

The music had long since stopped, but such a thing did not matter to Konan. For as long as she danced, she was an Angel with her God, and was unstoppable, immortal, and all-powerful. She danced and smiled with her memories, while to world crumbled around her.


End file.
